User interfaces are one of the most common ways in which a user interacts with a device. A user interface may be, for example, the main display of a mobile device or the desktop display of computer, the dashboard of an information sharing or monitoring application, or the display of an interactive game.
In many cases a user interface includes many display objects, and the interface enables the user to rearrange those objects by moving them around. The objects, however, may be tightly packed. Thus, when a user moves a first object next to a second object, the user also needs to rearrange other objects to make room for the moved object. When there are many objects, such rearrangement may be cumbersome, time consuming, or even very complex. Moreover, even after the rearrangement, some objects may still overlap each other, thus causing difficulty for the user to fully utilize all the objects. Thus, a user may decide not to reorganize the objects or may have to work with an interface in which some of the objects are not fully visible. Such problems make a user interface less user-friendly.